Bronze-shipping
by Kazumi Zolo
Summary: Marik and Malik are in the city looking for trouble again when Malik suddenly gets an idea... Lemon inside! Bad at summeries but it's better than it sounds!


A/N ok so basically my two friends and I are writing one-shot lemons of our favorite pairings each day we're going to have a different anime all three of us will pick our favorite pairing of that anime, and write one-shot lemons. At the end I will tell you what lemon I'm gonna do next! Ok please enjoy! And by the way I'm confused on which is the hikarai and which is the yami so Marik is the hikarai in my story while Malik is the yami!

It was just a normal day in the life of the two teens as they walked through a alleyway trying to find someone to beat up...again.

"Malik how come no one ever walked in alley ways anymore!" The slightly different looking boy asked his more devious looking "friend".

"Because their not as stupid as you! Not to mention we seem to be scaring everyone that see's us."

Marik just sighed deeply and pouted but continued walking. Malik had to admit, the boy looked cute when he pouted. His stare wasn't unnoticed by the boy as he turned to look at Malik.

"Um...why are you staring at me?" Marik asked.

Suddenly another devious plan strikes him. He put on a smirk and said "Cause you just so damn hot."

Marik jumped back in surprise and started walking faster as a light blush covered his cheeks. He bowed his head down to try and hide it as the other teen races to be by his side once again.

Malik just continued to smirk as he started to think about all of the things he wanted to do with Marik. Only perverted things of course.

Malik pinned Marik up against the wall and used a single hand to hold his arms above his head, with both of his legs between his own, with a light grip on the boys chin tilted upwards.

Marik blushed furiously as Malik's face moved to where it was only mere inches away from his own.

"W-What are you doing!" he spoke his voice barely above a whisper.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." and with that he forced his lips into the other boys and moved his hips forward practically begging for more friction.

Mariks eyes widened but quickly close tight as he felt one of Malik's hands leave his face and make its way down to the seem of his pants.

Just before the boys parted for air Malik released his iron-like grip on Mariks arms to quickly tear off both of their shirts. Malik lifted him up and placed Mariks legs around his waist.

Marik clawed his hands into Malik's shoulders as he began to lick his now bare chest.

Malik took one of the boys nipples into his mouth as his other hand traveled to the boys ass.

Marik moaned feeling shocks of pleasure run through his body that he had never even imagined having before. Maliks lust for the younger boy couldn't be controlled and he quickly put he boy down with his back to the wall and his legs spread apart as far as they would allow.

Both of their breathing became quick and heavy pants and in the blink of an eye Malik had managed to free both of their members of their restraints.

Malik's head bobbed on the boys member and his hands grasping his inner thighs as if he were his life support.

Mariks moans became loud and long as Malik gave him a blow job. Malik flipped the boy over so that he was on his hands and knees. His hand snaked its way to the boy member and began to pump it as he inserted the first finger.

The second and third followed and he began to move both hands at the same, slow, pace that gradually got faster.

He quickly removed his fingers, earning a whine of protest, and placed both hands on the boys hips as he thrust his member into his love's entrance.

Marik cried out in pain and a tear streamed down his face for just a moment. Malik gave the boy time to adjust to the new feeling before thrusting his hips slowly back and forth and once again speeding up.

"M-m-Malik I-I'm gonna-" his sentence was stopped short as both boys came. Marik collapsed on the floor and Malik looked down at the boy as sat down on the hard street.

No words needed to be spoken, for both knew of each others feelings for one another. Malik simply put on the shreds of clothes he had left, as Marik did the same.

A/N that was more fun to make than I thought it would be... XD anyways I'm going to do a Kingdom Hearts lemon tomorrow! If you want to know the pairing your just gonna have to read it and find out XD just R&R by the way I write all kinds of fanfiction and I mean all kinds just send me your fanfic request and I'll write it! I have to much free time anyways...


End file.
